


Paramount (Jacksepticeye/Reader)

by In_Wolfs_Clothing



Category: jacksepticeye, youtube - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, M/M, Oneshot, Reader Insert, Romance, Songfic, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 16:51:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18525658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/In_Wolfs_Clothing/pseuds/In_Wolfs_Clothing
Summary: Jacksepticeye/Reader one-shot. "No one could climb your ragged walls, or trek through the biting snow. You weren’t sure you wanted anyone to try."





	Paramount (Jacksepticeye/Reader)

_A shot to the veins. Taste the rush._

_I was lost on an escape to love. Untraceable._

 

When you were a little girl, you swore to your mother that you would never fall in love. At that time, you didn’t understand the glamour behind frilly white dresses and cutting cake, or watching children play with your other half. As you grew older, you realized you weren’t exactly sure what “other half” was supposed to mean. Not until you met him.

 

_It’s not the same. Not enough._

 

After 25 years of never dating, never crushing, never crying over a single person that decided to reject you, it was easy to say you were quite tired of people admitting their feelings towards you. You were almost frustrated with the fact that you never connected with anyone, and sometimes wondered if you were just made out for the single life. But when you traveled the sidewalks of New York, you saw plenty of couple holding hands or brushing shoulders, and you ached to know that you wouldn’t mind have something like that.

 

_You and me was like a vivid dream._

_Why’d you wake me up?_

 

But no one wanted something casual, something unforced; it was all about loyalty and spending everyday together. You grimaced at the thought of having to see the same person each time you woke up, and then went to sleep. What if you didn’t want to share the bed or wake up to the smell of fresh breakfast? What if you just wanted something simple? Something easy..?

 

_You were my coming down, and my solid ground._

 

The first and only time you saw him was at an art museum. You had been there to escape from the confines of your home, he was there with friends. By his features you knew he wasn’t American, and when he spoke your intellect was proven correct. You hadn’t taken real notice of someone before, but you kept finding yourself admiring him much more than the art. You thought to yourself that he looked more like a masterpiece than any of the canvases hung up on the gallery’s various walls.

 

_Paramount…_

 

You began to imagine what it would be like to have his shoulder brush against yours as you walked along Times Square, or how his knuckles could graze the fabric of your jacket as he reached for your hand when you looked down from a skyscraper. You could take the time to really examine the blue of his irises that you could only catch glimpses of now. You could sit at a wooden table in the Starbucks two blocks away and filter through Instagram as you sipped on your drinks. You could learn all his nervous habits and know how to stop them, or review inside jokes as your family wondered why you were both laughing so hard. You could ask him why he dyed his hair that shade of green, where he had it done.

 

_Distant screams. The biggest lie._

 

It could be casual, you realized, just like you had wanted. It could, you thought, but it shouldn’t. Because a woman finally noticed your stares and grasped his bicep, standing close as if to block him from your view. You caught on to the message she was sending and twisted yourself back to the painting in front of you. You noted the precise strokes of a previous brush, white texture lining the walls of black and gracing the horizon of blue. A sense of déjà vu sluggishly seeped in like fog from the back of your brain, retracing back to a dream you had had not long before. It went with the picturesque mountains, and when you looked up the possible meaning of such a dream, the results came as no surprise.

 

_What are we if never intertwined?_

_Forever undefined._

 

They symbolize loneliness, it read, they are used to create secluded, or isolated areas. And you understood. Crossing your arms and surveying every edge or sharp cut to a certain stroke, thoughts were provided while unprovoked. You just found your other half, they spoke, but your other half found someone that fits better. And you concluded that it was for the best. You were just a mountain, an obstacle. No one could climb your ragged walls, or trek through the biting snow. You weren’t sure you wanted anyone to try.

 

_Take my hand. Now or not at all._

 

Brushing your fingers against the engraved plate below the framed canvas, you took its title as the exact word you were looking for. And when someone asked if you had ever met a man that felt like the one, you decided you would tell them about this story, and that, no, you did not find the one. You just found an Irish, green-haired celebrity that could’ve been, but wasn’t. You would tell them that everyone you’ve met could’ve been, but wouldn’t be. You would repeat the title of this piece of art with an air of finality as if to close the subject once and for all.

 

_Paramount..._

 

 

 **fin.**  
\----  
_Mountains of the Moon - Bayou_


End file.
